Sanctuary
by Took-Baggins
Summary: On a sleepless night, doubt isn't always too far behind. slight CxR


A/N Alright! I finally got something to post! I'm not new to Chrno Crusade, I've been a big fan of the manga for a couple of years now and I've just recently finished the anime. I hate that it took me so long to get into this section, but I've got a few things now!

Anyway, I was thinking. A demon spends four years living in a convent, right? He's bound to think about things at some point. I'm aware that at the time of the story, nobody seems to have a big problem with Chrno (aside from Kate, that is). But I'm sure it wasn't always like that. I figure this to be set in the third year, maybe.

I'm babbling, aren't I? Sorry, I have this weird need to always explain myself. Enjoy the story everyone!

Disclaimer: characters, etc, aren't mine...though I wouldn't mind a Sinner of my own.

xXxXx

All was quiet throughout the spacious halls of the convent. It was the middle of the night and everyone had long ago retired. Silently passing through the moonlit hall, Chrno wandered aimlessly. Sleep had eluded him and after a few hours worth of tossing and turning he had left the elder's hut to find something to do. Unfortunately there wasn't anything. He had decided to check in on Rosette and Azmaria, hoping that a familiar face would calm his restlessness. He sighed quietly as he moved from room to room. His steps had not taken any specific direction, but he knew wherever he went he would eventually pass by the dormitories. At the moment he was on the ground floor, coming to the sanctuary.

He was never allowed in while Sister Kate was on the grounds. Even when she wasn't there he couldn't help feeling like he was trespassing, in a way. Sometimes he avoided that part of the convent altogether, others he went out of his way to pass by., if only so he could glance through the open doors.

This night he stopped.

One of the great doors hung open, affording a view down the center aisle to where the statue of that Holy Virgin stood upon its dais. Kneeling beneath the statue a golden haired girl was bowed silently. _'Mary?'_ Chrno wondered. _'Or is that Rosette?'_ he moved closer to the door, hesitating before crossing the threshold. If it was Mary he didn't want to intrude on her prayers, but if it was Rosette...could something be wrong? He hesitated again before moving forward, trying to push away the unpleasant feelings he always had when he went into the sanctuary.

The room had a certain stillness to it, one that didn't seem to come from the room being empty. The large stained glass windows glowed with moonlight, casting their pictures upon the floor in muted tones. Chrno paced along the central aisle as quietly as he could. Coming nearer, he saw the girl was indeed Rosette, just as he had hoped. He silently took a seat behind her, waiting.

"I don't really know what to do, it's...confusing...Mother, please forgive me." the demon's keen ears easily picked up the faint whisper of his friend's prayer. He tuned it out; prayers weren't something you eavesdropped on. Looking for something else to occupy himself, he let his eyes wander over the windows above them, each scene vaguely familiar.

'_Why is it I feel so out of place here? It really shouldn't matter...'_ He sighed, his gaze passing each pane in turn and coming to rest on one near the end. It was a distinct image: an angel dominating a devil. Chrno couldn't help frowning when he saw it. _'Ah, that's it.'_ That's how it had always been, and it would never change. He could never feel at home under the watchful gaze of God and the Holy Virgin. He couldn't help it, but because of what he was, he would never belong to something like this. His heart sank at the thought.

He really didn't belong here, did he?

Something came to rest gently on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Turning away from the windows, he realized Rosette was standing over him.

"Can't sleep?" she asked softly, sitting close beside him. Chrno shook his had. "Me neither." she sighed and stretched against the pew. "I hate being in here during mass. It's so stuffy and you can't move around...it's much better like this, don't you think?"

"I hate it in here period." Rosette frowned at the bitter face he made and her eyes flickered to the window he had been staring at. She nodded in understanding. "I've been fooling myself, Rosette."

"Don't say that." he closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"It's true. All these years I've been trying to make up for what I...it was a stupid thing to think."

"Chrno." seizing his chin, she pulled it around so he would look at her. The scowl in his scarlet eyes softened as he gazed at his contractor in the pale light.

"I know I don't know everything that's happened to you, or who you were before I knew you..." she smiled, that rare gentleness she had showing through her face. "But one of the things I've learned here is that no one is completely lost. No matter what you've done or what you _are_, you can always change it. You're never really alone. Not when you have me."

"Rosette..." Chrno sighed, leaning into her hand on his face. She was so warm, her touch had a calming effect over him. "Not everyone gets a second chance."

"Yes they do." some of the gentleness disappeared in her annoyance. "Just where do you think you are now? This _is_ your second chance! Or you third or fourth or whatever it is!" he stared at her, not sure whether he wanted to argue with her. Rosette brought her other hand up to his face, cupping them against his cheeks. "I'll admit a monastery isn't the type of place you'd think to find a demon, but...Chrno, you're different."

"Rosette, I-"

"You're nothing like those others! You're...you're sweet and kind. So much that it kills me sometimes to see how you're treated here." the demon started slightly at her choice of words, his eyes dropping away from hers. "you don't deserve any of it. To be honest I'd have never lasted this long by myself. I don't know what I would do without you." Chrno gaze met hers once more, happy tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

'_Does she really think that much of me?'_ he wondered, watching his friend smile at him worriedly. _'How can she? I'm...'_ he didn't finish that thought, couldn't stand to. She never brought it up, but their contract weighed on his mind constantly.

He smiled, as much for her as for himself. Seeing this, Rosette's face lit up and she scooted closer to wrap her arms around his small frame. "I hate it when you do that. It makes me worry about you."

"You shouldn't worry."

"I do, though. Chrno, I know you don't always feel welcome around here...but I couldn't stand to stay here without you." he couldn't help smiling again. She could always do that: take the most terrible feeling in the world and turn it into something so much better. It was moments like these that had made staying with the Magdalan bearable in the beginning. As long as she had been there...

He felt her chest swell against him as she tried to hide a yawn. He chuckled quietly. "Getting tired, Rosette?"

"It looks that way, doesn't it?"

"You should go back to bed. You've got early chores waiting for you in the morning." the girl gave him an annoyed look, but her good mood showed clearly at the corners of her mouth.

"Go to bed? I might...it depends, though."

"On what?" Chrno asked blankly. She grinned at him, lifting a hand to tug playfully at his eartip.

"On you. Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah, I am." he said, scratching at the back of his neck. She wouldn't go to bed and leave him sitting up, that he knew. Pulling her with him, Chrno rose from the pew, once more aware of the statue's eyes bearing down on them. Rosette worked her fingers into his, allowing him to guide her down the aisle. Neither of them noticed the grin that spread over the other's face. They worked together so perfectly: Chrno gave Rosette the support she needed, and she gave him hope. Hope for acceptance...for not being alone anymore...for forgiveness...all these things came from Rosette. She was everything for him, and as they moved through the moonlit sanctuary, their warm hands tightly entwined, he felt so incredibly happy.

Chrno closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth that was washing over him. So lost was he in this feeling, he failed to notice the grin on Rosette's face widen as she launched herself at his neck.

xXxXx

A/N I was hoping to end it with a positive feeling. Leave it to Rosette to ruin a moment by tackling someone. Anyway, I'll leave you guys to decide where it goes from there. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
